


貴系系花你不認識嗎-1

by WednesLee



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WednesLee/pseuds/WednesLee





	貴系系花你不認識嗎-1

1.

‘妹子，三分鐘內我要她的基本資料，特別是理想型。’

正在食堂準備吃午餐的羅娜收到了來自哥哥的KKT訊息，點開中本悠太傳過來的照片，哎哦不得了差點把羅娜嚇得摔下椅子。

對面的李東淑不太清楚羅娜的行為。“能不能好好吃飯了妳在幹嘛？”

羅娜只低頭回訊息，沒理她。

“娜娜！到底是手機重要還是我重要！妳都不愛我了！”

重度網癮少女羅娜：“當然是手機。”

“我想也是。”李東淑很豁達，“喔，妳家的薩摩耶來了。”

李帝努端著餐盤朝兩位靚妹走過來並直接在羅娜身邊坐下，“娜娜在看什麼這麼專心？”

羅娜放下手機，勾住男友的手興高采烈的說，“諾，我覺得我哥哥栽在你姐姐手裡了！”

‘兄ちゃん你傻哦，貴系系花李泰蓉你不認識嗎？’

2.

法律系草中本悠太的心上人據說是同系的系花李泰蓉。

這在N大可是大新聞！畢竟中本悠太從不跟室友出門廝混泡妞，連個聯誼都沒有參加過，教室食堂宿舍三點一線跑，三年如一日的規律，甚至他還不用打工。

室友一號徐先生：我本來以為悠太是陽光男孩。

室友二號鄭學弟：悠太哥真是顛覆了我對宅男的想像。

中本同學：老子以前也是足球隊的好嗎！

在羅娜與李東淑蓄意傳播下，幾乎整個N大都知道了這件事情。

中本悠太的好朋友鼓吹肥水不落外人田，支持法律系內部消化。中本悠太說李泰蓉是仙女，不要用肥水這個詞形容她，太粗俗了；系花擁護者與系草粉絲很是心痛，大聲呼籲兔子不吃窩邊草。中本悠太回應，不管窩邊草是誰他跟李泰蓉反正都不是兔子，兔子是醫學院的金道妍。

金道妍舉起自家男友的手術刀，“你才兔子你全家都兔子！”

這天鄭在玹躺在床上刷手機。“哥，聽道妍姐姐說你想追泰蓉姐姐啊？”

中本悠太皺眉，“你一句話可以冒出兩個女人的名字也真是不容易，還都是姐姐的名字……誒，等等，你認識李泰蓉嗎？”

“我沒說過嗎，她是我表姊啊。”

鏘！中本悠太，喜提狗頭軍師一枚。

3.

“玹，你當初怎麼追到你道妍姐的？”一放假中本悠太罕見的沒有追番，而是扒在鄭在玹床邊問問題。

“還能怎麼追，早上送早餐假日約讀書下雨記得帶把傘唄。”徐英浩躺在另一邊上鋪回答。

“嘁，悠太哥別聽英浩哥胡扯，那太土了。”

說起鄭在玹追金道妍的過程，那真是轟轟烈烈。

早在他還是新鮮嫩肝的時候，就天天把喜歡道妍學姐這件事掛嘴邊，然後不只是醫學系，幾乎整個N大都知道了，金道妍寢室的也都知道了。金道妍那個死沒良心的泰國室友李詠琴就說幫她看看鄭學弟何方神聖，溜去籃球場看學弟打球還拍了照片回來，“妍，我感覺學弟人不錯長得也好看你要不要考慮一下？”

金道妍何許人也，當然早就調查過鄭在玹。“不行不行不行！他表姐是那個總跟我對著幹的李泰蓉妳知道嗎！”

錢琨不懂，“明明就是妳跟人家搶食堂座位搶輸了才到處找人茬的吧？”

“琨，話多警告！”

“我很好奇學弟知道妳私底下個性以後還會不會想追妳。”李詠琴趴在床上雙手撐著臉頰問。

“學弟敢喜歡道妍估計也是瞎了。”錢琨聳肩。

金道妍變成寢室團欺（N/1）。

果不其然隔天大清早鄭在玹就提著早餐等在女生宿舍外面，金道妍一行人出現的時候還乖乖的向三位學姊問好。“道妍學姐、錢學姐、Tennie學姐早安。”

李詠琴凰心大悅，走過去要揉揉學弟的頭，鄭在玹很機靈，馬上微微躬身讓嬌小的學姐碰得到自己的頭頂。

然後李詠琴很滿意，拉著錢琨扔下金道妍就跑了。

中本悠太舉手發問，“你這不是也送早餐了嗎？”

鄭在玹嘖嘖兩聲，“不一樣，這主要是過親友團的關，送早餐只是順便。而且泰蓉姐姐喜歡甜的，你要帶一些巧克力啊蛋糕啊奶茶的送她。”

“哦，知道了。”

上課前金道妍氣喘吁吁的跑到教室裡，對著李詠琴就是一頓質問：“李詠琴！你什麼時候跟學弟暗通款曲的！”

李詠琴低頭刷著手機，“尊重哦，我跟在玹只是單純的學姐學弟關係。”

錢琨見金道妍緩過氣了，於是補充，“上次鄭學弟打比賽琴不是跑去看了嘛，就出於好奇攔下學弟加了KKT，美其名曰幫道妍偵查敵情，其實早就想好怎麼賣掉道妍了吧。”

“琨！妳可不可以不要這麼聰明！”

錢琨：？

有眼睛都看得出來李詠琴到底在打什麼小九九OK？

4.

那之後鄭在玹攻勢更加猛烈，每天總是準時早午晚飯點傳訊息問金道妍要不要一起吃飯（聯絡方式，李那個詠琴傾情提供）；雖然兩人差了一級課表天差地遠，鄭在玹永遠都能蹺掉最後五分鐘就為了等學姐下課；知道金道妍討厭曬太陽，所以只在體育館有比賽的時候邀請學姐來看他打球。

當然金道妍自己撐傘到室外籃球場看鄭在玹比賽那都是後話了。

鄭在玹鍥而不捨追了快一年，金道妍終於在情人節當天點頭了，普天同慶。

“學姐學姐學姐！”鄭在玹又一次在門口等金道妍下課。“晚上一起吃飯好不好，沒有詠琴學姐琨學姐，就我倆。”

“哦，好。”金道妍點頭，半晌才回神，“等等！就……就我倆？”

“嗯，今天是我生日，我想跟學姐單獨吃飯。”鄭在玹依舊笑眯眯的。

看著鄭在玹的酒窩，金道妍悄悄移開視線。太耀眼了。“哦、哦……可是，我沒有準備你的禮物……”

“沒關係啦，學姐賞臉跟我吃飯我就很開心啦。”

“那——好吧，我等你聯絡我。我下節還有課，先走了。”金道妍直到離開都沒有再看鄭在玹一眼，但是又有誰知道大名鼎鼎銅牆鐵壁醫學院花金道妍還會因為學弟迷人的笑容感到小鹿亂撞呢？

鄭在玹當然也沒看出來，金道妍的演技簡直能得獎。

-tbc


End file.
